Patronus
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: 6 meses despues de los eventos de Angel Guardian, harry y Ginny celebran su primera navidad juntos. oneshot


**Patronus**

- No te parece que es un poco tarde para que estes despierta?

Pregunto Tonks desde la puerta de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Era casi media noche y el antiguo cuartel de la Orden del Fenix estaba practicamente en cilencio, puesto que todos los habitantes estaban dormiendo. El cansancio del dia parecia haberlos alcanzado. Y Ginny hubiera jurado que era la unica despierta de no haber sido por el echo de que Tonks le hablo.

Recien habian llegado alli dos dias atras. Dumbledor les dijo que no era buena idea pasar las vacaciones de invierno en La Madriguera. Y los governadores de la escuela decidieron que por causa de la guerra todos los estudiantes deberian ir a sus casas. Almenos hasta que las clases comienzen nuevamente en enero. Una idea bastante estupida, mejor protegidos que en Hogwarts no van a estar en ningun lugar, salvo claro Grimmauld Place.

El resto de los Weasley se unio junto con los alumnos. Al igual que Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Ese dia en especifico, habian visitado Diagon Alley para comprar todos los regalos de navidad. Seguramente no tendrian otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Pero eran, presisamente los regalos lo que habia mantenido despierta a Ginny apesar de la hora tan tarde y el cansancio.

- No podia dormir.

- Alguien en tu mente? - pregunto con un tono burlon.

- Tal vez... Tu que haces aqui? Alguien en tu mente? - repuso en el mismo tono que hubiera echo a sus hermanos gemelos orgullosos.

Tonks le sonrio y suspiro. Busco una taza, la lleno con un poco de chocolate caliente que la adolesente habia preparado y se sento al lado de ella en la mesa.

- Que te tiene despierta? - pregunto luego de tomar un solvo - No sera por casualidad el joven de ojos verdes que tienes por novio o si?

- Tal vez.- repitio Ginny - Y a ti? Que no te deja dormir?

- Hombres! - dijo con una sonrisa y Ginny se echo a reir. Luego de un rato le dijo - En realidad el problema es que no se que regalarle.

- Igual. Camine y busque por todo Diagon Alley y no encontre absolutamente nada que valiera la pena.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Levantaron sus tazas en saludo y bebieron. Luego volvieron a reir. Apesar de su diferencia de edad eran las mejores amigas. Casi como hermanas.

- Nunca me contaste como tu y Harry se hicieron novios. - dijo despues de un rato.

- No hay nada que contar. Por increible que paresca no me acuerdo.

- Que?

- Fue durante la celebracion del primer partido de Quidditch. Le ganamos a Slythering por 400 puntos. De alguna manera Dean y Seamus consiguieron infiltrar fire-whiskey y nos emborachamos. Luego me acuerdo despertar al lado de Harry. - Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron y su cara presento su sorpresa. Obviamente saltando a concluciones - No pongas esa cara. No paso nada.

- Como sabes? Dices que estaban borachos.

- El echo de que estabamos completamente vestidos es una pista. - dijo un poco seca.

- Pero que te dijo despues?

- La verdad nunca hablamos. Fue algo que asumimos y desde entonces

- No se separan el uno del otro. - la interumpio - Aunque desde el verano ya de por si estaban practicamente pegados ala cadera.

Ginny sonrio. Muchas de sus amigas no podian creer lo facil que aceptaba las cosas con Harry. Despues de todo el no era el mas romantico de los chicos. Y le dijo la verdad a Tonks. El no le pidio que fueran novios. Nunca hablaron de eso. El caso es que ya estan tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que no hace falta hablar. La mayoria del tiempo una mirada o un gesto es mas que suficiente. Su relacion, aunque para muchos pudiera ser rara, para ellos era perfecta. Ambos la entendian y estaban justo como querian estar.

- Algun consejo que me quieras dar en que regalarle? - le pregunto luego de unos momentos.

- La verdad no. Apesar de que lo aprecio mucho no creo que te pueda dar un buen consejo. Yo le voy a regalar una camisa con el sloggan de la Liga Nacional de Qudditch. Pero tu eres su novia. Deveria ser algo mas signficativo.

- Eso ya lo se. No tienes algun punto de partida o algo asi? - pregunto esperanzada.

- Su _patronus_ es un ciervo.

Ginny la miro con sus grandes ojos por unos momentos antes de echarse a reir. Una vez se tranquiliso volvio a tomar de su taza. Luego de ponerla sobre la mesa se levanto para irse. Estaba ya parada en la puerta que separaba la cocina con el resto de la casa cuando se voltio donde Tonks.

- El Profesor Lupin adora el chocolate. - dijo antes de salir de alli riendo para si misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Musica clasica. Jamas penso relajarse al escucharla. De niño su tio ponia musica clasica cada vez que su jefe venia a cenar. Demas esta decir que jamas disfrutaba de ella. Ahora en cambio era tan relajante que entendia perfectamente como Remus Lupin podia sentarse horas en una silla frente a la chimenea con una taza de te, un buen libro y la radio encendida. Si, definitivamente, esa era la vida.

Desde su visita al orfanatorio hacen casi 6 meses atras, su vision hacia la vida habia cambiado de una manera radical. Gracias a Dios para bien. Tambien cambio mucho su relacion con las demas personas. Siempre le habia costado un poco abrirse con los demas. Lo culpa en los años que paso viviendo con los Dursley antes de saber que era un mago. Sin embargo, gracias a esa visita, a esa leve conversacion que sostuvo con Andrew eso fue una de las cosas que cambio.

Su relacion con Remus Lupin fue la mas drastica. De casi no conocerse pasaron a verse por lo menos una vez ala semana para hablar de todo un poco. Aun cuando el estaba en Hogwarts. Por alguna razon, Dumbledor les permitia 3 horas semanales para verse y hablar. Fue en ese tiempo en que tomo su admiracion por la musica clasica.

Ambos magos solian sentarse con una taza de te, o una cerveza de mantequilla mientras escuchaban la radio y hablaban de todo un poco. Desde cosas vanales como Quiddtich y las clases hasta cosas importantes como: Tonks, Ginny, la guerra y claro Voldemort. Llego a conocer mucho sobre sus padres y Sirius. Y aunque aun no estaba totalmente sobre la muerte de este, sabia que poco a poco estaba sanando.Fue gracias a la confianza que se creo durante todos esos meses, que Harry se atrevio a ir donde el a pedirle ayuda sobre lo que lo mantenia despierto. Gracias a Dios no era nada que ver con Voldemort. Era algo mucho mas importante. Almenos en su libro. Estaba a punto de 3 dias para navidad, y aun no tenia un regalo para su novia.

Su novia. Ese concepto extraño y aveces tan inadecuado que aun no logra aceptar del todo. No es que no quiera estar con Ginny. Merlin sabe que si. Que ella es, sin lugar a duda, la persona mas importante de su vida. El problema esta, en que muchas veces siente que la palabra 'noviazgo' no termina de explicar lo que realmente tienen. Es muy simple. Demaciado, para la relacion tan compleja que ellos tienen. No, Ginny era mucho mas que una simple novia. El sabia que ella era la unica para el.

- En que piensas? - le pregunto Lupin luego de un rato.

- No se que regalarle a Ginny para navidad.

- Ah. - fue lo unico que le contesto.

- Por casualidad no tienes una idea de que podria regalarle?

- La verdad, Harry. No lo se. De echo, aun no le compro nada a Tonks.

Ambos hombres se miraron y suspiraron. El parecido entre ellos era demaciado para no ser familiares de sangre.

- Mmm. Harry? - pregunto Lupin timidamente rascandose la parter de atras de la cabeza con su mano derecha. - Por casulidad no sabes que puedo regalarle a Tonks?

- Bueno... Es decir... Le gustan los dragones. - dijo casi desesperado.

Remus miro al Harry con incredulidad por varios segundos antes de aceptar que era lo mejor que tenia.

- Supongo que no me puedes ayudar con Ginny o si?

- Honestamente, Harry. Lo unico que se de ella es que su _patronus_ es un unicornio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Gracias. Gracias.Gracias.Gracias. - decia una y otra vez una emocionada Tonks.

Apenas se habia alejado de los dragones. Que se lanzo corriendo en los brazos de su novio. Dandole besos por todo su rostro y dejandole saber en general lo feliz que estaba con su sorpresa. Y es que a falta de un regalo, este tomo las palabras de Harry y areglo con Charlie Weasley un pase a su campamento de Dragones en Rumania, para que le permitiera llevar a Tonks, por lomenos por unas horas.

Esta, estaba obviamente feliz. Desde niña los dragones le habian encantado. Esa fue una de las razones por las que se llevaba tan bien con el segundo de los Weasleys. Y si no fuera por que uno de los _treiner_ le dijo que era hora para que los dragones comieran, seguramente seguiria cerca de ellos.

- No hay de que. - le respondio su novio feliz de que todo alla quedado de acuerdo a su plan.

- Lamentablemente tendras que esperar para tu regalo a llegar de regreso a Londres. - le dijo esta minutos mas tarde. Aun abrazando a Remus.

- Oh? Y que me vas a regalar?

- Si te digo no es sorpresa...

- Vamos, Tonks. No regresamos aun dentro de un par de horas. Dame por lo menos una pista. - dijo en un tono perfecto de niño pequeño.

- Dejame pensar. - dijo mientras comenzo a besarle el cuello - Digamos que hay un poco de _body chocolat_ envuelto en algun lugar...

- _Body Chocolat_? - pregunto trangando un poco de saliva y queriendo borrar de su mente las imagenes que eso trajo.

- _Body Chocolat _- repitio Tonks dandole gracias mentalmente ala insolente de su mejor amiga y sonriendo ante la sonrisa engreida de su amante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hey, Gin. Despierta. - le susurro Harry en el oido de su novia.

- Harry? - pregunto esta entre dormida y despierta.

- Feliz navidad, angel. - Ginny le sonrio. Habia cogido de decirle asi desde hacia varios meses ya.

- Feliz navidad a ti tambien. - le contesto esta dandole un beso en la mejilla. - Esperame en el estudio en 5 minutos ok? Asi abrimos los regalos juntos.

Harry solo nego con la cabeza antes de contestarle:

- Ron y Hermione nos estan esperando para abrirlo con ellos y yo bueno... Quiero darte mi regalo en privado.

Ginny asintio. Ella tambien queria darle su regalo en privado. No por que quisiera excluir a su hermano y a Hermione. Si no por que era algo que queria compartir solo con Harry. _Su_ Harry.

- Quieres ir primero?

- No. Mejor ve tu.

Ginny volvio a asentir y se movio de la cama. Abrio una cabeta de su coqueta y saco una libreta. Un poco timida, aun para su propio gusto, se acerco a Harry y se la dio.En la portada habia un ciervo dorado. Harry la tomo y la abrio. Dentro habian varios retratos, dibujados por ella misma. De sus amigos en la escuela, de sus familiares. De ellos dos juntos. De Sirius y Andrew.

- Angel - comenzo a decir Ginny usando el nickname que el le tenia - Esos retratos los dibuje yo. Si te fijas al frente esta tu _patrunus_. La idea era que pudieras siempre acordarte de los momentos mas felices. Aunque las personas con la que los viviste ya no esten aqui. - trato de explicarle mientras veia la lluvia de emociones que corrian por su rostro. Y preguntandose si fue una buena idea.

Harry por su parte, puso el cuaderno a un lado de la cama y tomo una de las manos de Ginny entre las del. Acercandose a ella y dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Me encanto. - le susuro acariciandole la cara. - Mi turno. - dijo con una sonrisa parandose de su lugar en la cama.

Se paro enfrente de ella y comenzo a quitarse la camisa. Ginny lo miro confundida. No entendiendo que estaba haciendo, aunque en realidad no estaba protestando. Harry rio ante la expresion de la cara de ella y se volvio dandole la espalda. Dejando su camisa caer al suelo. En esta estaba un tatuaje de un ciervo y un unicornio. Ambos estaban echados sobre una especie de pradera. El ciervo tenia su cabeza sobre el cuello del unicornio. Obviamente un tatuaje magico ya que se movian de repetente y las palabras 'Harry & Ginny' flashaban de diferentes colores.

- Oh, Harry. - dijo Ginny mientras corrio a abrazarlo.

- Ginny, angel. Yo he tomado muchas cosas en mi vida por sentado. - le dijo aun abrazandola a el. - Incluso a ti. Y lo siento. La verdad es que no sabia que hacer o que darte. Si fuera por mi te daria el mundo pero... Durante todos estos meses. He tratado de entender que somos. Por que se que lo que nostros tenemos es mucho mas que un noviasgo de escuela. O amor de cachoro. No fue hasta hace unos dias que entendi que lo importante no es el titulo que tengamos. Lo que importa es que tu eres mia y yo soy tuyo. En nuestros momentos felices y protegiendonos siempre. Como nuestros _patronus_ los protegen a nosotros.

- Harry eso fue hermoso. - dijo esta apretandolo mas fuerte aun. - Cuando nos casemos, di exactamente eso por tus votos.

Harry la miro incredulo por unos momentos antes de reir. La idea del matrimonio no lo asusta tanto como a otros hombres que conoce. Almenos no con su ella.

- Lo que tu digas, angel. Lo que tu digas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Diclaimer: Lo unico que me pertenece es Andrew. El resto pertenece ala magnifica y unica Rowling!

A/N: Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte 'Angel Guardian'. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Aqui ya se explora mas la relacion entre ellos. En lo personal, si me gusto. Ustedes que creen?

Dejen un mensaje para saber que piensan. Las criticas son bienvenidas sean buenas o malas.


End file.
